Before I Died: A Bree Tanner Story
by madasmonty
Summary: Bree Tanner is the local weirdo. No one invites her to parties, her parents despise her, she is miserable. But all that is about to change with the arrival of a pale-skinned boy who never removes his sunglasses... Multi-chaptered. My first Twilight fic.
1. Prologue

**Before I Died: A Bree Tanner Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any associated characters.**

Prologue

A Strange Visitor

You don't invite the local weirdo to parties. No matter how pretty they were. Shaunee knew that. Everyone knew that.

Unfortunately Shaunee _liked_ Bree. Bree was funny, smart, kind... All the things Shaunee wasn't. Shaunee was rich and that was it. People were attracted to her money. Bree was different though. Shaunee couldn't put her finger on it. But she liked Bree. It was a shame she couldn't invite her. Sure she liked Bree but she liked popularity more. Invite Bree and everyone would hate her.

Shaunee's hand ached from hours of writing out invitations in fancy italics. She'd addressed them to everyone in the year except Bree. Shaunee was one of those lucky people who could invite everyone within range to a party because everybody would want to go. It would be the buzz at school for a couple weeks prior the event.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Shaunee stood up with a sigh, straightened her skirt in case it was any hot, and opened the door. She had been right. It was hottie all right!

The boy had dark brown hair and dark sunglasses on.

_Sunglasses? _Shaunee wandered. _At night? _

Another thing that struck her was just how pale he was. He was whitest person she had ever seen.

But she was an entertainer. She gave him a flirty smile and leant on the doorframe.

"Haven't seen you round here before. You new?" She asked breathily. He gave her a smile. It wasn't a nice smile though. It was like he was laughing at her internally.

"Sort of..." The boy said, shortly. "Look I'm looking for Bree Tanner's house. Do you know where it is?"

Shaunee pouted with annoyance. "You keep going then go left. It's the one with the red door." She sighed.

"Thank you." He said. Then he turned without so much as a backward glance and walked very quickly away.

Shaunee closed the door and fell against it and onto the carpet. She felt jealousy ring through her.

Maybe Bree was luckier than she'd thought, with _that _boy visiting her.


	2. Happy Families

Chapter One

Happy Families

"You think this is fucking clean?" He yelled right in my face, spit flying.

"No Dad," I whispered, crouched in the corner.

"No it fucking well _isn't_!" He shouted. Then he threw the plate onto the floor and it smashed, sending china everywhere.

"You'll do better next time won't you?" He asked his voice dangerously soft.

"Yes Dad." I choked out, terrified.

"Good." He said, bluntly. Then he stormed out and slammed the door. There was no need to waste time asking where he was going. The pub. He'd be back at a ridiculous time in the morning, red-shot eyed and stinking of drink. Then we'd have even less money than before.

I put my head in my hands and fought back tears. Crying wouldn't do any good. I had to get myself together and clean up the mess. But in a minute. I knew Dad wouldn't be back for hours and I needed to cry.

It just got too much. The hits... The shouting... The anger... I hated my life and I hated him. I honestly didn't think I'd hate someone as much as I hated my father. It was like a volcano inside me. Like the anger was bubbling just beneath the surface and just waiting to erupt.

I remembered the time he'd taken all my fantasy novels away. One day I arrived home from school and they were all gone.

"You can fill your own house with junk when you own one." He sneered.

I had seen myself pushing him. I had actually visualised myself shoving him over onto his fat arse and kicking him repeatedly. The O shape his mouth would go, the way he would let out a little cry of surprise. The way his blood would form a scarlet pool around his head...

But I hadn't done it. I'd done what I always do and pushed the anger down. I imagined a volcano bursting lava then cooling until it was hard rock. I bottled the anger up inside.

I set about clearing the pieces of plate up. I swept them into a pile and put picked them up. I slowly managed to drag myself to the bin outside. I opened the top and tipped the plate into it.

I was turning away and returning to the house when I saw... something.

It looked like a flash of darkness running. It was vaguely humanoid but I couldn't be sure. It was just in my peripheral vision and it was moving _way _too fast to be a person. I shook my head. It must've just been my imagination.

I went back inside and sat down to read.

Outside, Riley smiled grimly at the narrow miss.


	3. Riley

Chapter Three

Riley

I stood at the school gates, fearing to enter.

I hated school. Not as much as I hated home but almost. It hated Shaunee and her gang especially.

They were the kind of people who could get away with anything. The kind of people who laugh when some little kid trips up but if they were to do so themselves nobody would dare laugh. They were the kind of people who are actually stupid but top of the class at everything.

I hated Shaunee the most. She was the one with the most make-up, the prettiest hair, the evilest smile, and the snidest comments. I dreaded going to school because of her. But home was no better.

"Hey look its Tanner!" Shaunee cried. They were stationed at their usual place by the school gates to have a good look at the people entering.

Everyone turned to see me coming. Shaunee, Tyler, Chelsea. All their perfect eyes turned on me with an evil glare. I felt my shoulders falling and my gaze dropped to the sidewalk as I trudged towards school.

"Hey," A soft voice whispered just beside my ear. I gasped and spun around, expecting attack. But it was a stranger.

He was a very strange stranger too. He wore a black jacket, zipped all the way to the top, and his hood was up. He had black sunglasses and skinny jeans. I could see he was very pale. Unnaturally so. He was exceedingly beautiful, so much so he was almost painful to look at.

But I felt a flutter in my heart when I stared at him. It was like he was something else. Something I'd been wishing for my whole life.

"Uh... You going to walk or what?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

It took me a second to realise I'd stopped dead in my tracks. Blushing furiously I kept walking to school. I was so enraptured by him I didn't even notice Shaunee and her gang had left.

He stopped at the gates and smiled. "I'm Riley." He said, sticking his hand out. I shook it in the odd formal way people do in old films.

He grinned again, so perfectly. His teeth flashed in the sunlight. He really was the picture of handsome.

"I can't come in but I'll see you here tomorrow?" He asked, innocently.

My heart swooped. Such a wonderful boy was interested in me? It almost knocked the breath out of me.

"Sure," I breathed, trying to act nonchalant. I guess I failed pretty badly because he gave another wide smile.

"See ya round kid." He waved and was suddenly gone.


	4. What Did it Matter?

Chapter Four

What did it Matter?

I couldn't concentrate all day.

Riley...

Who cared that Shaunee tripped me up in the playground?

Who cared there was a massive party being organised and I wasn't invited?

Riley...

What did it matter that I got an F in Science?

Why was I bothered that it rained?

Riley would be there.

That was all that mattered and all I could think of.

Riley...


	5. Walking to School

Chapter Five

Walking to School

I stood at the end of the road, anticipation etched on my face. People past me with odd looks but I didn't care. I kept my eyes trained on the end of the road, just waiting for him to come.

He always came for me.

I felt a quiver of excitement at the mere thought of him. His face... His smile... The way he listened to every little bit of gibberish I had to say... I loved spending time with him. The dark days at home were a blur of forgetfulness. It was like every other time I wasn't with Riley the world was in perpetual night. Then when he was with me the sun shone brightly and it was like the world switched onto techni-colour. I laughed with him and smiled with him.

But there were strange moments. Only seconds but still noticeable. Times when he would stare at me (or I thought he was seeing as I never saw his eyes). He would just keep his face facing me without speaking. Like he was... _hungry_... I shuddered at the thought, despite the heat.

"Hello." He whispered softly into my ear. I jumped like a jackrabbit and turned to him. How did he _do _that? Just appear seemingly out of thin air.

I gave a grin at him and we began walking. We walked in compatible silence, for nothing had to be said. I felt the silence was good. It was right that we should be close enough friends to not have to say anything to fill the silence.

"Bree..." Riley said, suddenly. He sounded serious. That was unusual.

"Yes Riley?" I asked, trying to keep the love from my voice when I said his name.

"I would like very much..." He began. Then he coughed awkwardly and looked at me sideways. Not in a way he'd done before. Differently. Compassionately.

He coughed again and continued: "I would like very much to kiss you."

I gasped and tried to keep a straight face. I knew I was failing and felt the blood rushing to my face.

"Is this a joke?" I questioned.

"No joke." He had stopped walking now and faced me directly. "I am dead serious. I like you Bree. I like you a lot."

I nodded mutely. "I like you too Riley." I choked out.

Then it was all a blur. I felt him everywhere. His hands running through my hair. His lips pressed against mine. The cool heat of his body crushing me gently into the wall. The wildfire that was tracing all the way over my skin and leaving little prickles like needles. The gasps I knew I emitted but could not stop.

Then we broke away from the passionate kiss. It was impossible to tell who stopped it but suddenly we were staring at each other and the awkward silence hung in the air.


	6. Show You Something

Chapter Six

Show You Something

"Well..." Riley said, staring at me uncertainly. He seemed incapable of continuing. But it was an odd look on his face. Like he was almost surprised with himself. Disgusted? I couldn't bare it.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. My mouth couldn't form words from his kiss. I could barely stand. I felt the floor beneath me slide and Riley seemed to sway.

Oh my God I was going to faint! Right in front of him. I might as well die of shame.

But I felt strong hands grab me. I felt him press me into a hug and his face was in my hair. I felt like a spectator in a dream. This wasn't happening to _me_. It was happening to someone else.

"I'm sorry, Bree." He breathed into my hair. "It was too soon. You weren't ready for my kiss. I understand how weak you are."

These words didn't really make sense to me but I took it in anyway. He was right. I wasn't ready. What was I _doing_? Here I was, should be going to school, but I was here on the sidewalk with a boy way out of my league who was hugging me for God's sake!

I shakily looked at Riley. He was looked at me with that weird expression again. Like he was unsure whether to eat me or kiss me.

"I think it's time I showed you something." He said. "Follow me."


	7. Following Riley

Chapter 7

Following Riley

I stayed silent as I followed him.

He didn't turn around to look at me. He seemed agitated and kept clicking his fingers and sighing. If I didn't know better I'd say he was worried about something. But this was _Riley_! He was never worried. Right?

He stopped and spun around quickly. Then I was pressed up against the wall and he was kissing me passionately. I gave a small gasp and attempted, feebly, to push him away. But I didn't have the willpower and I fell into his embrace and shut my eyes.

It was a few seconds of perfect bliss.

Then Riley pulled back and gave me a dazzling smile. "Do you want to go get a burger or something?" He asked with a grin.

I nodded and we went into McDonalds'. I stayed silent as he got a Big Mac and wandered out of the shop with it.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, not really caring. What did anything matter as long as I was with him?

"You'll see." Riley said, cryptically.

We walked down another alley and, as I finished the burger, I kept giving him sideways glances. I awaited another fiery kiss. But none came.

Suddenly he pushed open a door in the wall and we went inside. He shut the door and gave me a smile.

"I've got a few minutes." He said.

"A few minutes for what?" I asked, nervously excited. _I was in a dark room with an incredibly fit boy!_

"For this," Riley slipped his jacket off and pulled his shirt over his head. He stood before me, shirtless and smiling.

He stepped forward and touched me gently on the side of the face. I gave an intake of breath and shuddered at his touch. But a good shudder.

"Oh you like that, babe?" Riley whispered. Then his mouth was right by me and kissing my neck and all the way up to my lips. All the while he was pulling at my shirt and slipping my skirt down. Then he shoved me hard against the wall and hugged me hard and kissed me passionately.

That was how _she _found us: Half dressed and in each other's embrace.

** A/N: The final chapter is coming soon. Thanks for the favourites and story alerts people have done. I'd like some reviews maybe?**


	8. Last Days in Darkness

Chapter 8

Last Days in Darkness

"What do you think you're doing?" She cried in a shrill voice. I could hardly see through the gloom. All I caught was a flash of red hair and a waft of perfume. Who was she? What was she doing here?

Riley had frozen in my arms. His face was a picture of horror. Why was he scared? I hadn't known Riley to be afraid of anyone. Least of all a girl.

He took a slow step towards her. Even through the darkness I could see his determination.

"No more, Victoria." He said in a firm voice. I had no idea what he meant. In a daze I groped for my shirt and pulled it on. I wanted to reach out and grip Riley's hand for comfort but I didn't in case the girl saw. What was her name? Victoria.

"I'm not getting any more for you, Victoria. I have found someone I love. You understand? Love? I'm not being your puppet anymore!" Suddenly he was shouting. "I won't take anyone! Not ever again!"

It was too dark to see but there was a large crash. I thought I heard Riley crying and a gasp but I wasn't sure. I stayed as still as possible. What on earth was happening?

I felt a strong hand grasp mine and I felt comfort flood through me. It was OK. Riley wasn't hurt.

He silently led me out of the warehouse and into the bright sunlight. I realised I'd never seen Riley in the sunlight before. I watched as he reassured me and stepped out into the light.

It was like nothing I had ever seen before. He sparkled with a thousand diamonds. Like a humane disco-ball. I was sure I gave a gasp but I didn't run. How could I be scared of Riley? I loved him.

He held his hand out to me. "I haven't been entirely honest with you Bree." He said gently.

I nodded. I could see that.

But what did it matter? I loved him and he loved me. We were made for each other. Why did it matter that he wasn't entirely human? I could tell he wasn't human and I wasn't sure what he was yet. But I trusted he'd explain.

_I _was still human after all. I had chosen to be human. And isn't that all that matters, really?

THE END


End file.
